ABC's of Growing Up
by MoonAndIce
Summary: Just a short One-shot of growing up with letters. Just Alvin/Brittany stuff. A stands for apperances, B for Belief...P for promises..."Do you think I'm pretty?" Alvin blushed "Um...must I answer on this one?" Sucky summary, better story...R/R :


_**It's just a small, short, strange One-shot of growing up. Hope you liked it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**ABC's Of Growing Up**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A is for Appearances **

Brittany couldn't help but notice that Alvin had finally gotten a growth spurt. Coupled with the fact that he was the school's best football player Brittany was painfully aware of how hot Alvin was becoming.

"Um…he's…good."

**B is for Belief**

"And then I showed him to back off, but he didn't want to and I…"

"Okay Alvin, I believe you."

**C is for Change**

"Things are different now Alvin. We're not kids anymore."

"But I'm still Alvin right? And you're still Brittany."

**D is for Determination**

"Give. Me. My. Comic. Book. _NOW._"

"…No."

**E is for Egos**

"Oh it's that so Brittany? I can beat you at _any _video game, _anytime,_ _anywhere_."

"Bring it on Seville."

**F is for Fights**

"Ugh! Alvin, you're so _stupid_!"

"I'm stupid? Why the heck am I stupid?"

"Cause you can't see what's staring you straight in the face!"

**G is for Growing up**

"My clothes are getting smaller!"

"That means you're growing up Alvin."

**H is for Happiness.**

"You know what Alvin? You just made my day better."

"Well…hooray for me then…huh?"

**I is for Intimacy**

Alvin felt his cheeks burn as he realized how close Brittany was to him. But for some strange reason, he couldn't bring himself to move away…neither had he wanted to…

**J is for Jealousy**

Alvin never liked other guys, who were always around Brittany. He was sure that they're not the right ones for her.

"Hands off!"

**K is for Kisses **

"Thanks'." Alvin whispered and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. Brittany's mouth dropped open, and she touched the place he had kissed her, her heart racing 200 miles per hour.

"Anytime…"

**L is for Love**

He didn't know why, but Alvin noticed that whenever he was around Brittany, his face got a little redder and his day got a little brighter…strange

**M is for Mysteries**

The great mystery of Alvin and Britt's relationship was not that they were together, but that they stayed together.

**N is for New**

Everything was new…new friends, new style, new schoolmates, new music…

**O is for Old**

"You're wearing this stupid cap, since I can remember. You should so get rid of it! Your style it's getting old!"

"…Look who's talking."

**P is for Promises**

"I don't want you to forget me."

"I won't…I could never. I promise."

**Q is for Questions**

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Alvin's cheeks turned bright red

"Um…do I have to answer on this one…?"

**R is for Remembering**

Sometimes Brittany would take the photo album from under the bed and looked at the pictures of them, when they were still kids, happily remembering happy but sometimes also sad memories they had.

**S is for Secrets **

"Please don't tell anyone Alvin. It's way too embarrassing."

"I won't…but if I will, I'll tell them not to tell anyone else."

**T is for Trust**

"Do you trust me?"

"… Is that a trick question?"

**U is for Understanding**

"And then you take the one and multiply it by seven and you get...?"

"…Seventeen?"

**V is for Vexation**

"Britt, I know I screwed up this time…I'm really, really sorry."

"I'm not talking to you, remember?"

**W is for Waking up**

"C'mon Alvin, it's time for school!"

"Just a five more minutes Dave…"

"It's Brittany!"

"I'm up!"

**X is for X-mas**

Alvin realized that he was getting older when Santa brought him deodorant and some other strange stuff instead of toys. He silently thanked the universe that Brittany was there to keep the child in him alive.

"Wonder if I'll ever get that hula-hoop."

**Y is for Ying**

She was the Ying to his Yang, the hot to his cold, the moon to his sun, the sweet to his tough, the girl to his boy, but most of all, she was his best to his friend.

**Z is for Zest **

His love of life never failed to put a smile on her face.

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

_**Well, as I said I don't know where did I got this idea…it's just…you know popped up in my head ;)**_

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
